Precious Moments
by DutchSapphire
Summary: Unable to sleep, Yugi decides to pay Yami a visit. Just a cute, fluffy, brotherly one-shot. This is my very first story, so let me know what you think.


Hey guys! This is my very first story on FF, so please be nice with the reviews, because this is also the first time I wrote a story. I'm not using a beta, so if you see any errors, notify it so I know it for the next time ;)

Note: This isn't romance, but bromance XD

Disclaimer: I do not own those two porcupine heads nor their friends.

* * *

It was night time in Domino City and a young boy was staring out of the window of his bedroom upstairs of the Kami Game Shop. You would probably think the 14 year old should be sleeping by know, as it was after midnight, but not Yugi Muto.

No, Yugi was far from sleepy and has been turning in his bed for hours just to get comfortable.

Sighting, Yugi finally gave up and sat up and stare at his window.

'It has been weeks since I was in my own bed and then I'm finally home I still can't sleep' Mumbled Yugi to himself. The fiasco at Battle City and the Virtual World was the very reason he was not home. Yugi looked over at his desk and saw a golden, pyramid shaped item tied to a chain: the Millennium Puzzle.

Many people might think that it is only an exotic or odd piece of jewelry, but none would have believed that the Puzzle housed an ancient spirit from Egypt, the spirit of a great nameless Pharaoh to be precise. But the spirit doesn't have any memories as his days as the Pharaoh, and the 3000 year old Egyptian is now known as Yami.

Yugi chuckled to himself, he at first was terrified of Yami, because of the spirit's rash action toward Seto Kaiba during Duel Kingdom. In order to save Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto, Yami was willing to risk Kaiba's life in order to win the duel. But when Yugi knew Yami a little better, the two became best friends, almost even like brothers.

Yugi stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up the Item and closed his eyes, concentrating on his soul.

When he next opened his amethyst eyes, he was in his soul room, which is almost identical to his bedroom only more brighter and scattered with toys, stuffed animals and balloons. Yugi walked across his room and opens the door, finding himself in a some sort of a hallway. Directly at the other side was an other door, this one more mysterious than Yugi's. Yugi knew that the other door belonged to his darker half, Yami's soul room.

Yugi knocked twice and waited for a few moments before the door opened and revealed Yami, clad in light blue pajama's identical to Yugi's.

'Aibou?' Asked Yami, he was clearly surprised to see his partner at this late hour. 'What is it?'

Yugi looked down at his feet. 'I don't know, I can't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up' He mumbled, a light blush on his face.

Yami's face softened and put an arm round his little Aibou. 'It is alright. little one. Even though I was lying in my bed, I was not asleep either. I think we have a similar problem tonight, Aibou' The spirit chuckled softly. He led Yugi to his room and closed the door.

For a moment, they where in total darkness, but then a light came from somewhere that revealed a room which is a total opposite from Yugi's innocent one.

Yami's room must be one of the most difficult mazes ever invented, there where countless stairs and doors leading to more stairs and doors that leads to even more. They where everywhere, even upside down. One must think they will never get out of here once they get lost.

But Yami led his companion to one door he knew well, his bedroom. Inside was a large four poster bed with purple blankets and pillows, and to Yugi's surprise a stuffed cheetah.

'Must be his Egyptian liking for cats' Yugi thought amused.

Yami also chuckled, for he heard Yugi through the mind link. They sat on the bed, their backs against the bedpost.

They where silent for a few minutes until Yami spoke.

'What is on your mind, little one?' He asked softly.

Yugi sighted deeply 'It's just...why is it so hard to be a normal kid with a normal life without crazy psychopaths who wants to kill you?' Yugi pulled his knees up and put his head on them.

Yami looked at him sadly. It was true, Yugi was a regular kid until he solved the Millennium Puzzle that took him eight years to solve. After that, danger was almost at every corner, like Pegasus, Bakura and Marik.

'But...' Yugi continued. 'I shouldn't be complaining, because if I had given up on the Puzzle, I never would have great friends like Joey and Tristan. But above all, I never would have met you, Yami.' Yugi leaned against Yami. 'And having precious moments with you like this? I will not trade it for anything in the world' Closing his eyes, Yugi fell silent.

Yami looked at Yugi with love and affection and put his arms tightly around his 'little brother' and put his chin on Yugi's head.

'Thank you, Aibou' The spirit whispered softly, also closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, Yami noticed Yugi had fallen asleep in his arms, a serene smile on his face.

Yami smiled and laid down, cuddling his little Aibou closer and fell asleep too.

* * *

Wow! I can't believe I actually wrote this. I'm very proud of it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
